Destined To Be
by angelbecca
Summary: when inuyasha meets kagome, the tool of an evil manipulator, he must choose between his love and his duty.


Destined To Be

This is my first story, sorry if it sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The plot however is at least half mine :P

Chapter 1

The night was his refuge. His escape. He was powerful in the night, at least more powerful than his pursuers. He sped through the deserted streets leaving behind his fears and finding exhilaration taking its place. He was almost safe, just a little father and he was in the clear. Fate must have been against him this time. Night was suppose to be his refuge. Now it was his prison.

Wolf demons leapt out from all sides. More than he could possible fight while protecting his "charge". He swerved his motorcycle to the right and landed painfully on the pavement. This was not good. Now one of his legs was damaged and his precious motorcycle was scratched. 'Now someone was going to have to pay for that'. His increasing rage at the injustice of the situation was making his judgment suffer. 'After all his bike didn't do anything to them so why did it have to get punished?'

Without a second thought and the first one wasn't even rationale, he leapt at his enemies without reserve. He was like a demon, his thirst for revenge making him all the more formidable. Wolves were flying all over the place and before long the remainder were running away with their tales between their legs.

'If only they didn't let my bike get scratched' he thought. His inflated ego almost made him float away. Just when it seemed his head couldn't get any bigger. He gingerly picked up his injured 'baby' and gave her a quick spit polish before remounting her and driving off into the darkness.

He finally manages to get back to his home. He climbs up the stairs and opens the door all while still coddling his bike.

"Inuyasha" Miroku sighs "how many times do you plan on ruining the paint job on your bike? That's the 3rd time this week! Just tell me next time you are doing something stupid with your bike. I want to be there when it explodes"

"Shut up already, and your helping foot the bill for repairs this time" Inuyasha replied.

"Ya right, what kinda cheap drugs are you on and where can I get some"

" O I have some of those "drugs" right here" Inuyasha quickly produces his 'charge'.

"Where did you get this?" Miroku asks while examining the tiny fragile looking disc Inuyasha had just handed to him.

"Where do you think I got it? I wanted to have a little fun so I went to Naraku's, and guess what he had just left lying around his house" Inuyasha replied innocently.

"It's more like what he left lying around inside his safe with guards around it" Miroku replied hitting the nail on the head.

Inuyasha made no response he just walked over to one of the most high tech computer systems he had ever seen and placed the disc in it.

Kagome yawned loudly and stretched her hands high over her head in a classic I'm just waking up and it is good to be alive attitude. Her breakfast was immediately brought to her by a young maid. Mmmm……nothing like bacon and eggs to start the day off right. After eating all she wanted she went to the bathroom for a shower. Her clothes were already laid out for her to wear and the shower was on with the water just right. All of this was heavenly.

After getting dressed the reality hit Kagome hard. Now she had to go downstairs.

Dreading every step she took Kagome slowly made her way downstairs for her morning conference. This was one of the most unpleasant things her day held in store for her.

Cautiously she knocked on the office door and entered after a sharp grunt was herd from inside.

"So you finally decided to show up. It is now 8:02, do I not request that you see me every morning at 8:00?" a condescending voice asked.

"Yes boss, it won't happen again I'll just get up earlier tomorrow" Kagome timidly answered.

"To make sure this doesn't happen again I am assigning you your own personal assistant/ bodyguard. I need to add some more security around here, my defenses were penetrated yesterday night" The man replied

With a vindictive smile he then asked "And why did I not now about this little assault that occurred yesterday? I lost something very important. Someone will have to pay for this mistake."


End file.
